


Another short story chapter 504

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 504, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 504

\- What the hell are you two doing? - said Sting, punching Natsu and Gray in the face and making them fall on the ground.

\- That’s my line! - said the two boys, looking at him.

\- Are you two fighting each other for your dead girls or for who kills Zeref?

\- Zeref!

 

Sting put his hand on his face. Behind him, a blue-haired man with strange marks appeared, charging a little boy with a frog hood.

 

\- Your girls are alive - said the man.

\- Fro knows! - said the little boy.

\- One of them can’t move very well, and the other is running. But both are coming here.

\- There she comes - said Sting.

\- Natsu! - yelled Lucy, making all of them turn their heads.

\- Lucy… - said Natsu -. Lucy!

 

Natsu got up and ran directly to her. When he reached Lucy, he hugged her, and his demon form disappeared. Natsu’s cry could be listened clearly.

 

\- She can take down the demon - said the man.

\- He likes her… - said Frosch.

\- He loves her, Frosch - corrected Sting -. And Gray, Juvia is several injured, but she's alive. Wendy is taking care of her.

\- You are lying! - said Gray -. I saw Juvia die!

\- Are you sure she was completely dead?

 

Gray ran in the opposite direction. Sting smiled.

 

\- They are not the only ones alive - said the man.

\- I know. Anna and Gabriella are alive too. And maybe your little girl, Raz.

\- Yeah…

\- Why are you crying? - asked Frosch.

\- Because I miss them...


End file.
